


Onew and the gang

by Dalankar



Category: Beast (Band), K-pop, MBLAQ, SHINee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onew has a gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onew and the gang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/gifts).



Onew wouldn't call them a gang. Not really. Atleast, they don't go around graffiting public property and beating people up. No. But they do gather in one place quite often. Or as often as they can, what with all of their busy schedules and all that. If he would call them a gang, then it would be a gang that sits around eating food and watching nature documentaries.

 

"What is it this time?" Joon asks, taking off his shoes at the door.

 

"Volcanoes," Onew answers, carefully watching the microwave as the popcorn goes around in it.

 

"Great!" Joon answers happily, walking over to join Junhyung who is already there, sitting cross-legged on the couch. He is fiddling with his phone. Joon is about to sit down when he hears a voice, loud and dramatic, coming from somewhere within the apartment.

 

"Do it like this! Like this! Aish! How many times have I told you?"

 

Joon stares wide eyed in the general direction of the voice and hears a second voice, softer than the first, laugh and say- "Okay. Just sit still, will you? I don't want to accidentally choke you."

 

Then Joon hears a third voice. "Hey, Joon. Seen a ghost, have you?" It takes a moment for Joon to realise that the third voice actually belongs to K. Will, who is infact standing right infront of him.

 

"We're not alone," Joon says in a hushed whisper. K. Will grins.

 

"There are about 7 billion more people on the planet. Welcome to planet Earth."

 

"Jonghyun and Key are still here," Onew tells them, walking over and putting the giant bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

 

"I think they're fighting," Joon continues to whisper in a hushed manner. Onew smiles and sits down beside Junhyung, who is still playing with his phone. 

 

"Nah. They're always like that. They've been in there for hours."

 

"Are they...dating?" Joon asks, eyes wide with curiosity.

 

K.Will takes Joon’s face in both hands. "Joonie. Why would two people spend hours and hours together in a room?"

 

Joon looks thoughtful. "You know, Seungho hyung and G.O hyung spends…. Oh!" Understanding dawns on Joon's face like sun coming out from behind clouds. "Oh!"

 

K.Will smiles and pets Joon's hair. "You've worked hard."

 

They settle down to watch their documentary. K.Will collapses on to the couch beside Onew and Joon sits down on the floor, leaning back comfortably against Onew's legs. The program is just about to start and Onew had just confiscated Junhyung's phone when two people emerge from the inside of the apartment.

 

Key stares at them for a long moment, Jonghyun standing by his side patiently. Then Key sighs, grabs Jonghyun's hand and walks out.

 

"If you mess up the living room, you clean it!" He tells them cheerily as they breeze out the door.

 

Joon stares after them. "So-"

 

Onew reaches down a hand and turns his head towards the TV. "Eyes infront, Joon hyung. Volcanoes!"

 

The viewing of the nature documentary is taken to very enthusiastically by all parties and results in that enthusiasm being vocally expressed.

 

"Whoa! They're huge!" Onew shouts as Mt Etna spews massive loads of lava down its side.

 

"I want to see them for real one day," Joon says dreamily as the night views of Hawaii's lava flows come on the screen.

 

"Looks dangerous," Junhyung comments as the host who had been standing by the mouth of the volcano nearly gets a face full of superhot steam. 

 

"Let's do it together," K.Will says enthusiastically as a conclusion.

 

Once the program finishes, they all sit around happily, basking in the knowledge of nature's great power.

 

Then Junhyung tries to reach for his phone. Onew clamps a hand on wrist before it gets too far. "Abstain for two hours, come on man!"

 

Junhyung looks longingly at his phone, sitting just out of his reach and finally sits back.

 

"What do we do now?" he asks instead.

 

Everybody stays quiet for a long moment. Then-

 

"Troublemaker!' Joon yells, rushing up to the middle of the room and looking around at them excitedly.

 

"What?" Junhyung asks.

 

"I'll be Hyuna," Joon insists.

 

"Um…" Onew comments thoughtfully.

 

"I'll be Hyunseung," K.Will announces, getting up to his feet.

 

Onew stares at them. And then- "Junhyung and I will be the race cars!"

 

Junhyung stares at him. "Why?"

 

Onew tugs him to his feet. "Every troublemaker needs their own pair of racing cars."

 

They start well.

 

_Ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now._

 

An excited Onew and a reluctant Junhyung walks in circles around Joon and K.Will.

 

_Tell me now now now._

 

Then Troublemaker pauses. They cars also come to a stop.

 

"I forgot," Joon tells them sheepishly. 

 

"You're the one who wanted to do Troublemaker," Junhyung says incredulously.

 

Joon scratches the back of his head. "I thought it'd be cool," Joon says sadly.

 

"I'll do it."

 

Everyone looks around to see Taemin leaning against the door, watching them.

 

"You can do Troublemaker, Taeminie?" Onew asks, ready to get into character again.

 

Taemin nods. "If Key hyung was here, we could do it together."

 

"If Key hyung was here we could do what together?" Key asks from the doorway.

 

"Let's do Troublemaker, hyung!" Taemin tells him excitedly. Key smiles.

 

"Alright."

 

Jonghyun comes over and happily sits down on the couch with K.Will and Joon.

 

Key and Taemin proceed to provide them a perfect rendition of Now by Troublemaker, with some help from the Onew and Junhyung shaped racing cars.  Joon happily records it all on Junhyung's phone.

 

The performance ends with enthusiastic applause from the audience. The doorbell rings while the performers take their bows.

 

"That would be the food," Key tells them.

 

"What food?" Onew asks, confused.

 

"The food that I ordered because I was sure you'd forget to eat otherwise," Key answers in a long suffering voice.

 

Jonghyun and Joon walk up to the door to receive their food. Everyone sits around in a circle on the floor and greets the food with great expectations and enthusiasm.

 

"Where's Minho?" K.Will asks, halfway into the meal.

 

"Out. With the Super Junior hyungs," Taemin tells them, piece of chicken halfway to his mouth.

 

Everyone nods. This is not a new, unexpected development.

 

Then the doorbell rings again. Everyone stares in the direction of the door. Taemin, being the youngest, gets the hard task of answering the door. Everyone resumes eating while Taemin goes off with an annoyed huff.

 

"That was the next door neighbour," Taemin tells them, sitting back down. "She says 'if you're watching porn, please do it a little more quietly. I have kids.'"

 

Key and Jonghyun stares at them with wide eyes.

 

"Onew hyung-" Jonghyun starts.

 

"Volcanoes!" Onew yells, shocked and horrified at this accusation. "It was a documentary about volcanoes!"

 

K.Will and Junhyung bursts out laughing.

 

Jonghyun and Key share a glance. "Whatever you say, hyung," Key says in a voice that clearly says he thinks otherwise.

 

Onew buries his sadness in a piece of chicken and Joon starts to plan their trip to Mt Fuji.

 

***


End file.
